Pojedynkowy bój
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 20 Aikko : 'Przegraj albo umrzyj już ! ''Zakręcił się przy blacie . 'Aikko : '''Zgiń i nie zostaw po sobie niczego ! ''Przymrużył oczy ,westchnął i podszedł delikatnym krokiem . '''Aikko : I nie martw się bo to taneczny pojedynek jeeeeest ! Nagle zdziera z siebie koszulę . Aikko : 'Bo każdy wygrać to chce i w melodię muzyki ruszyć muszą się . Bo tylko jedno dżgnie drugie patrzeć na cierpienie swe ! ''Zaczął tańczyć 'Aikko : Z'akatować jak się tylko da . przydusić co w łapie unieść się da .Wykorzystać to co się chce i szybko urżnąć przeciwnika łeb ! Pojechał po podłodze na kolanach i nagle wystrzeliły fajerwerki . '''Aikko : '''Jestem dobry . '''Opening Muzyka :? Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Ucieczka w głąbi lasu Zraniony ucieka jak najdalej od wulkanu . Hektor : Nie uda mi się … Wymuszał się do biegu , ale nie pozwalało mu ciało . Hektor : 'Chyba .. ''Pada na ziemię 'Hektor : '''To mój koniec .. ''Dotyka chłodną ziemię która zaczęła drżeć . Wulkan ostatecznie ukazuje swoją moc i wybucha . Sztuczna powłoka areny zaczyna pękać . Obrócił się na bok i spoglądał na pożogę . 'Hektor : '''Piękne i zabójcze .. Smutne i prawdziwe .. ''Smutno spoglądał w ziemię . 'Hektor : '''Catherine .. ''Ponownie się rozpłakał . Nagle znowu huknęło . Obrócił się na plecy . 'Hektor : '''Niebo ? ''Nagle jego włosy zaczęły powiewać . '''Hektor : Wiatr ? Wcześniej go nie było .. Zaniepokojony zaczął się zastanawiać . poczuł jak spadają na niego dziwne drobinki . Hektor : 'Czy to ? ''Wziął dotknął ręką , po chwili fragment urwał się i zaczął spadać . '''Hektor : Kopuła ! Musiał wstać i skryć się lub chociaż uciec przed tym . Hektor : 'Dam sobie radę .. muszę .. muszę ! ''Uciekał ile z sił nie patrząc w tył . Polowanie ''Gdy arena cały czas się zapadała zdenerwowana Aisha wirowałą w powietrzu niszcząc co popadnie z niewyjaśnionej złości . '' '''Aisha : '''Dupek ! ''Rozcinałą spadające fragmenty kopuły w powietrzu . '' '''Aisha : '''Dupek ! ''Chwyciła za metalową część i rzuciła w lawę . '' '''Aisha : '''Dlaczego mi nie pozwolił wcisnąc przyciusku samozniszczenia ! ''Spojrzała na pachę . '' '''Aisha : Bym się mogła ogolić chociaż , a tak jestem niewyjśiowow przygotowana . Uderzyła o ziemię i zobaczyła odciski . '' '''Aisha : '''Dinozaur ? ''Przyglądała się wkoło , wzięła palec i poskamkowała . '' '''Aisha : '''Kot ? ''Rzuciła się w ślady głową . '' '''Aisha : '''Wilk .. ! Wilki żyja tutaj ? ''Drapałą się po głowie ? '' '''Aisha :' Złapię to coś ! Zdziczało wstała i zaczęła biec po śladach . '' Dorwanie ''Tymczasem gdy zaczęło się wszystko coraz szybciej zapadać Aisha ścigała Hektora po jego śladach i krwi . Aisha : 'Boom ! ''Skakała między spadającymi fragmentami szkła . '''Aisha : Widzę wilczusia Splunęła na bok pianą z twarzy jak zdziczały pies . Wybiła się robiąc obrót pomiędzy dwoma olbrzymimi fragmentami spadającego szkła . I biegła dalej po metalowym pręcie ''. '''Aisha : '''Jestem perfekcyjna ! ''Przyśpieszyła i silnym ciosem rzuciła mieczem w stronę Hektora . Trafiła idealnie między jego nogi . oszołomiony się zatrzymał i cofnął zobaczył szaloną dziewczynę . Hektor : 'Kim ty ? ''Przeturlali się . 'Aisha : '''Mam ciebie ! '''Hektor : '''Spadaj .. ''Szarpnął ją , ale jego ręka przeniknęła prze nią . 'Hektor : '''Co do ? '''Aisha : '''Mhehe ! ''Przeniknęła całkowicie a do jej ręki przybył miecz . Spłoszony Hektor uciekał dalej . 'Hektor : '''Co to miało .. ''Przeniknęła przez drzewo uśmiechając się . Czuł jak strach go zżera . 'Hektor : '''Ja tutaj jestem postrachem .. '''Aisha : '''Postrachem ? Raczej mięczakiem ! ''Złapała go za nogę i rzuciła o ziemię wyłaniając się . 'Aisha : '''A teraz giń ! ''Cisnęła mieczem a Hektora złapał go łapami . '''Aisha : Mój nożyk .. Hektor : '''Nie dam się tak łatwo . '''Aisha : Głupiutki głupek . Pstryknęła i miecz przeniknął przez niego i wrócił znowu do jej rąk . Hektor : 'AŁUU ! ''Zaczął biec na czworaka uciekając. Nagle nad dziewczynę spadł wielki fragment kopuły . 'Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Musi być sposób. Materializuje się kiedy chce , ale .. ''Coś mu świtało w głowie . 'Hektor : '''Mam .. '''Aisha : '''Ciebie w objęciach . ''Wyskoczył przed nim chwytając jego ramię zaczynając się materializować . Ob. Wbił specjalnie drugą łapę . 'Aisha : '''Wilczurek bebe .. ''Zmaterializowała się i odcięło jej dłoń oraz rękę Hektora . '' '''Hektor : '''Ałuuuu ! '''Aisha : '''Krew .. moja krew . ''Spoglądała na ranę zadaną przez niego . '''Aisha : Lśni blaskiem życia , które nie wróci powrotnie .. Wąchała to i smakowała a Hektor padł wyjąc po ziemi . Hektor : 'Cath .. Nie udało mi się przeżyć . '''Aisha : '''Cathe .. ''Obróciła się w jego stronę . 'Aisha : '''Ta co się paliła ? '''Hektor : '''To śledziłaś nas od dawna .. '''Aisha : '''Obserwowałam , a ty za ratunek tak się odpłacasz ! '''Hektor ': Jaki ratunek ! 'Aisha : '''Niewdzięcznik . W jaskini by cię zgniotło gdy straciłeś przytomność . ''Nagle sobie przypomniał . Uciekał po walce czując że zginie a obudził się na zewnątrz . 'Hektor : '''Dlaczego ! '''Aisha : '''Polowanie ''Przecięła mu klatkę piersiową mieczem uszkadzając również jego mowę . '''Aisha : Znaczenia . Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : 'Catherine , może i nie będę z tobą wiecznie w tym świecie . Ale tam gdzie trafimy po śmierci będziemy na zawsze. ''Aisha zniknęła a wilk uronił łzę . Leżał i spoglądał jak wielki fragment zaraz go zabije . 'Hektor ( W swoich myślach ) : '''Moja miłości .. nadchodzę i być może wybaczysz mi moje czyny . ''W jego ciało wbiło się szkło z kopuły oraz fragmenty metalowych części . Jezioro , jego okolice Oboje stali i żaden z nich nie mógł przestać. Wukong : Wysłuchaj w końcu ! Serensen : To ty głupku słuchaj zamydliłeś mu oczy , ale ze mną tak nie pójdzie ! Wysunął kolejne szpikulce na linach i rzucił nimi w kierunku Wukonga . On się dzielnie bronił , ale jedno wbiło mu się w nogę . Serensen : Mam cię ! Pociągnął go i miotał nim . Uderzył o drzewo ale odskakiwał . Wukong : Skoro chcesz wali zaczynamy . Wskoczył na drzewo i wybił się od niego razem z Serensenem . Serensen : Co masz .. Nagle dostał kopa w twarz i odrzucił go . Z ust poleciała mu krew . Serensen : Skurwysyn .. Walnął o koronę drzewa . Zauważył nadchodzącego Wukonga . Szepnął liną rzucając go w bok . Wtedy końcówka wykrzywiła się łamiąc mu kość . Wukong : Cholera .. Trysnęła krew i Wukong uderzył o drzewo nie trafiając Serensena . Serensen : To jest za ten kop ! Uderzył go w twarz i pozwolił mu spaść . Wisiał do góry nogami i wył z bólu . Czuł jak jego mięso od nogi odchodziło od kości . Serensen : Zupełnie jak zwierzę . Wukong : Błagam , możemy . Serensen : Nic nie możemy . Zemsta smakuje słodko . Wukong : Postradałeś zmysły , opanuj się . Serensen : Nic mnie nie powstrzyma . Zaczął się śmiać. Wukong ścisnął broń i wycelował w niego i trafił prosto w jego oko . Usłyszał tylko krzyk . Serensen : WHAHWH ! Wyrwał jemu broń zakrył ręką oko i się miotał . Serensen : WUKONG ! Wukong : Masz za .. Nagle ścisnął linkę odcinając mu stopę razem z koćią . Wukong się uwolnił , ale czuł taki ból że nie mógł się ruszyć . Wukong : AGHH ! Na ziemi zrobiła się plama krwi . Serensen spojrzał lewym okiem na drugie oko , które wbiło sięw broń . Serensen : Splamiłeś mnie krwią . Wukong : Moja noga … Serensen : Cierp ! Złapał go zdrową ręką i rzucił o drzewo . Odbił się wyrzucił liną związując go specjalnie mocno ciągnąc . Serensen : Z tego się nie wydostaniesz . Wukong : Skończ ze mną. Zrobiłem coś dobrego i .. Wściekły napiął się . Serensen : Zamilcz ! Skulił się , rozbolała go głowa i ciągle krwawiło mu z oka. Serensen : Trafiłeś mi w nerw .. Będę kaleką do końca życia . Wukong : Zasługujesz . Splunął na niego śliną z domieszką krwi . Wukong : Khha .. Serensen : Ty parszywa małpo . Wukong : Jedyny parszywiec to ty . Nie masz za grosz ho – no - ru Po tych słowach przelał czarę goryczy . Naprężyła linkę tak mocno ,że wbiła się w ciało Wukonga rozszarpując go na kilka części. To co wytrzymało zawisło , ale wszędzie trysnęła krew . Widać było jak jego flaki spływają po korze . Serensen patrzył się dziko jednym okiem i śmiał się jakby to było zabawne . Serensen : Haha .. Padł na ziemię . Serensen : HAHAHAHHAHA ! WHAHAHA ! Ojcze już prawie ! Już wygrywam to i nie powiesz o mnie że nie mam honoru ! HAHAHAH ! Wstał i zaczął iść . Nagle przed nim spadł wielki fragment szkła . Spojrzał się w niego i zaczął uciekać skąd przybył . Serensen ( W swoich myślach ) : Tak , teraz Heath i ty głupi ojcze mi zazdrościcie . Wspomnienia Widać wielki plac treningowy z wieloma drewnianymi manekinami do ćwiczeń . Instruktor : Czy panicz jest gotowy ? Serensen : Ja .. Podszedł wystraszony z włócznią w rękach . Instruktor : To jest tylko ćwiczenie . Ale traktuj je poważnie . Popchnął go naprzód . Chłopak niezdarnie miotał się między nimi , oberwał kilka razy wirującymi kawałkami drewna i pułapkami . Zza okna przyglądał mu się ojciec oraz Heath . Heath : Dlaczego on jest taki kiepski tato ? Ojciec : Cóż nie rozumiem go . Rzucił się przerażony i zaczął szaleć . Heath : Dlaczego bracie ? Odciec spojrzał się na młodego Heatha , wiedząc że nie może mu o tym powiedzieć. Wiedział że on nie nadawał się na wojownika . Ojciec : Proszę wróć do swojej komnaty , niedługo masz samolot . Heath : Braciszku .. Ojciec : Spokojnie on do ciebie dołączy .. Odgarnął mu włosy i lekko popchnął . Ojciec : Biegnij . Posłuchał się i wybiegł do wyjścia . Stanął i kontynuował obserwowanie treningu . Serensen : Ja tego nie zrobię .. To ponad moje siły . Instruktor : Nie poddawaj się . Serensen : Mam to gdzieś . Rozwalił włócznię na pół chwytając na końcówkę i rzucając w instruktora . Cudem ją chwycił o ocalił swoje życie . Ojciec się zdumiał , chłopaka przeszył dreszcz , a instruktor tylko się uśmiechnął . Instrutkor : Zabraliśmy się za to nieodpowiednio . Zawował chłopaka ponownie na miejsce . Serensen : Panie .. Nagle wyszedł na plac jego ojciec . Ojciec : Synu , coś ty zrobił ! Serensen : Ja .. Ojces walnął go z pięści odrzucając daleko . Ojciec : Twoje niepoprawne zachowania niszczą naszą tradycję . Przyłożył sobie ręką chcąc ochłodził miejsce uderzenia . Serensen : Robiłem to dla mojej matki , ona była wojownikiem i ja też chcę nim być! Ojciec :Rób co chcesz . Ale i tak brat będzie od ciebie lepszy . Serensen : Ojcze ! Chciał się przytulić przepraszając , ale znowu oberwał , tym razem zaczęło krwawić . Ojciec : Zmarnowany syn .. Odszedł z goryczą nie spoglądając na załamanego potomka . Serensen : Tato .. Płakał a instruktor przyglądał się ze smutkiem i odszedł . Instruktor : trening dzisiaj skończony . Helikopter nad areną '''Aikko : Pięknie ! Pięknie ! Obserwował jak arena całkowicie się roztrzaskuje oraz obserwował widowiskowe wybuchy . Aikko : Zdaje się że nic na to nie mogłem poradzić . Uśmiechnął się szyderczo . Aikko : 'Jeśli ktokolwiek przeżyje to będzie cud . ''Coś mu zapiszczało pod siedzeniem . '''Aikko : Huh ? O Wukong zginął .. Wziął lornetkę i chciał dokładniej zobaczyć to . Aikko : 'A mam to gdzieś , niech umierają . Zostało nam trzech finalistów .. ''Znowu zapikało .. 'Aikko : '''Wybaczcie , dwóch widać szykuje się finał między wkurzonym Angolem a Japońską dziewczyna z psychiatryka .. Tak zapowiada się lipnie . Powtórka Specjalna ''Za jego tyłem była zielona ściana , gdzie padały reflektory i światła . 'Aikko : '''Witajcie ! ''Machał do widzów . 'Aikko : '''Więc żeby umilić wam czas i trochę przypomnieć wam przedstawię fragmenty śmierci każdego zawodnika , no czy tam wolicie opuszczenie programu . ''Odsunął się od ekranu i włączył filmiki . 'Keven : '''Ostateczna moc ! Wezwanie sił natury ! ''Aisha podbiega go niego i chwyta go za włosy i skradzioną kataną obcina mu głowę i wbija na patyk .. 'Aisha : '''Moja głowa do kolekcji ! ''Nagle widać ptaki które atakują Aishę , ta je sieka mieczem i ucieka .. 'Catherine : '''Zgadzam się z tym a teraz żegnaj ! ''Nagle Clara wstała , chciała podbiec i zaatakować go z sztyletu , ale Bob strzelił w nią płonącą strzałą i padła na ziemię .. 'Bob : 'Żegnaj , na zawsze .. Nagle spada gzyms i oddziela ich od siebie . 'Yukimura : '''To będzie mój grób . Przodkowie , ofiarujcie mi moje upragnione niebo. Chce spocząć obok największych wojowników. Jeśli na to mi pozwolisz .. ''Zdejmuje swój pancerz . Chwyta za włócznię i w mgnieniu oka podrzyna sobie gardło popełniając senpukku . 'Lisa : '''NIEEEEE !!!!!!!!! '''Egir : '''Więc wracamy razem . ''Oboje położyli ręce na piedestale . 'Einthe : '''Dzięki ci za wszystko . I dzięki ,że oszczędziłeś śmiertelników. '''Egir : '''To była tylko zabawa , mamy zresztą ważniejsze przeznaczenie. Przeznaczenie , które nie znajduje się w tym wymiarze . ''Chwilę potem dziwne światło otula ich , po czym znikają , a mroczna kula przestaje lewitować , a kula pada na ziemię. Po chwili widać , jak dziwny promień pojawia się na ruinach zamku . unosi się w stronę nieba. 'Kitdelena : '''Wybachcie mi .. Wybachcie .. '''Milda : '''Dosyć tego ! ''Rozdziera jej ubrania i wbija swoją paszczę i jej głowę i zaczyna wysysać z niej krew i wnętrzności .. '''Milda : Uczta bogów ! HAHAHA ! Wysysa z niej wszystko , zostawiając tylko skórę i mięso , które zaczyna pożerać . Milda : 'Jestem najedzona , teraz czas wrócić do moich towarzyszy i rozpocząć rzeź ! '''Asthon : '''Przeleć mnie . '''Ember : '''Gnojek do samego końca .. ''Wyjmuje swoją gitarę i bez wahania przecina jego głowę , po czym ciągnie jego zwłoki i wrzuca do rzeki . 'Ember : '''Nie zasługiwałeś , na tak przyjemną śmierć .. Nic na to nie poradzę . ''Założyła gitarę na plecy i powróciła w stronę w stronę chatki . Ale nie wiedziała , że była obserwowana. '''Valior : '''Zawsze sprawiedliwe ostrze wygra z ciemnoscią . '''Elvira : Ale ciemność zawsze zagości w sercu innych . twoje odkupienie będzie początkiem cierpienia. Po twarzy zaczęła jej spływać krew z ust . Valior : 'Dołącz do swoich , gdzie dostaniesz zasłużoną karę . ''Unosi splamiony krwią miecz i przebija serce Elviry , po czym dziewczyna pada . Jej zwłoki trafiają w lawę , gdzie natychmiast płoną . 'Valior : '''Udało się .. '''Ember : '''Duch , pokonany przez … człowieka ? '''Aisha : '''Boom ! Baam ! Aisha duchy rozgniata ! ''Podeszła do Ember , która zaczęła się rozpływać w powietrzu . '''Aisha : Szczerze do tego się nadaję . Eksterminuje was ! Ahhaah ! Z moim Lurousem będziemy was ścigać ! Ember : Phi .. Ciekawe słowa .. Bez wahania ciosa mieczem w głowę Ember , po czym całkowicie znika a na mieczu pojawia isę napisz oraz symbol pieczętujący . Aisha : 'Teraz ja mam twoją moc , kto dzierży miecz ! '''Serensen : '''Lurous ! '''Lurous : '''Czego ! ''Obraca głowę . Serensen zamachuje się i rzuca bombę , a on ją połyka. Wstaje i udaje ,ze się krztusi . 'Lurous : '''NIE ! Gulp .. ''Wstaje , a Wukong zaczyna uciekać . Cała trójka chowa się za krzaki po czym bomba wybucha w środku Lurousa i rozsadza go od wewnątrz. Na wszystkie strony lecą jego flaki . 'Kiyoko : '''Liczyłam na twoją naiwność , ale się pomyliłam . ''Głupio się do niego uśmiechnęła , ale tak naprawdę była rozbita emocjonalnie i gotowa na to co się stanie. 'Hektor : '''Dlatego polegniesz ! ''Ściska jej głowę , aż pęka a przez jego pazury sączy się krew. '''Bob : Kiyoko .. NIE ! Bob : 'To będzie nasz grób ! ''Zadał jej cios z łówki , ona była nieco oszołomiona. 'Catherine : '''Co .. '''Bob : '''Mhaha ! ''Strzała wybuchła rozrywając ciało Boba . Siła wybuchu byłą tak silna , że odrzuciła dziewczynę , która uderzyła o ścianę . 'Catherine : '''Było warto . '''Bobbie : '''Głupia .. ''Cisnął nią ciemną falą z miecza , która oderwała jej rękę . '''Lisa : Nie poddam się .. Szła dalej . Bez namysłu Bobie rzucił się na nią i wbił w jej szyję miecz . Bobbie : Cudownie ! Kolejna krew przelana ! Aisha : 'Hektor ? Piesek ? '''Emily : '''O nie .. ''Podeszła do niej z złowieszczą miną. Zepsuła domek i zbliżyła się do dziewczyny . 'Emily : '''Czy to jest .. to .. ''Chwyciła ją za gardło i zaczęła ją dusić . Dziewczyna się nie opierała. Jej laska wypadła jej z ręki . Aisha dumna ze swojej zdobyczy ciągnęła ją po ziemi i szła nie wiadomo gdzie. Pozostawiona laska od wodza wioski wypuściła nasiono , od którego wyrosła lilia. 'Bobbie : '''Hahaha .. Więc .. ''Wziął go i złamał mu plecy i rzucił jego zwłokami o ziemię . 'Egir : '''Płoń .. ''Stworzył w ręku małą kulę ognia i cisnął nią w Bobbiego , paląc jego ciało . 'Egir : '''Więc .. ''Kopnął dla zabawy jego ciało . '''Egir : Zemsta wypełniona . Valior : Więc .. Zamknął oczy .Małpa zrobiła posępną minę . Chwycił za ostrze , zamknął oczy i zrobił to . Trysnęła krew na jego twarz a z ust Valiora pociekła również krew. Valior : 'Żegnaj , przyjacielu . ''Przymknął oko i uronił ostatnią swoją łzę . Patrzył się na jego ciała z wielkim żalem i pretensjami do siebie .? '''Wukong : Co ja zrobiłem ! Rzuciła się ponownie . tym razem nie dał się tak łatwo i zrzucił ją . Poturlała się po kałach i spadła prosto na ranną dziewczynę . Hektor : Catherine ! NIE ! Wstał i otrząsnął się . Chciał do niej zejść , ale nie miał wystarczająco siły . Catherine : 'Żegnaj ! ''Wbija jej w klatkę kamień , przysparzając jej wiele bólu . '''Hektor : Przestań , błagam cię ! Catherine : 'Zapamiętaj mnie taką jaka była zanim poruszyłeś mnie swoim sercem . ''Rzuciła się na Mildę , która szalała z bólu . Obie zaczęły spadać aż w końcu wylądowały w lawie i zaczęły żywcem płonąć . '''Hektor : NIEEEEE ! '''Aikko : '''Więc przypomnieliśmy sobie śmierć każdego z graczy .. Przykre , ale prawdziwe . A dla tych co się oburzą ,że Hektora i Wukongan ie było to zajrzyjcie sobie już wcześniej ! Dlatego widzowie zagłosujcie na osobę , która według was śmierć była najbardziej zabójcza , najbardziej sprawiedliwa i najbardziej was satysfakcjonująca . Jedna tylko wygra ! Która śmieć była dla ciebie najbardziej ciekawa ? Ścięcie głowy Kevena Przebicie strzałą i spalenie Clary Samobójstwo ( senpukku ) Yukimury Odejście Einthe Odejście Egira Wyssanie wnętrzności Kitdeleny Rozcięcie na pół głowy Asthona Zapieczętowanie Ember w mieczu Przebicie serca Elviry Rozszarpanie Lurousa od środka od wybuchu bomby Zgniecenie głowy Kiyoko Rozerwanie ramienia Boba za pomocą wybuchowej strzały Poderżnięcie szyi Lisy Uduszenie Emily Rozerwania Bobbiego na pół Etanazja Valiora przy pomocy miecza Spłonięcie Mildy w lawie Spłonięcie Catherine w lawie Rozszarpanie Wukonga przez żyłki o drzewo Przebicie ciała Hektora fragmentem z areny Która śmieć była dla ciebie najbardziej nieciekawa ? Ścięcie głowy Kevena Przebicie strzałą i spalenie Clary Samobójstwo ( senpukku ) Yukimury Odejście Einthe Odejście Egira Wyssanie wnętrzności Kitdeleny Rozcięcie na pół głowy Asthona Zapieczętowanie Ember w mieczu Przebicie serca Elviry Rozszarpanie Lurousa od środka od wybuchu bomby Zgniecenie głowy Kiyoko Rozerwanie ramienia Boba za pomocą wybuchowej strzały Poderżnięcie szyi Lisy Uduszenie Emily Rozerwania Bobbiego na pół Etanazja Valiora przy pomocy miecza Spłonięcie Mildy w lawie Spłonięcie Catherine w lawie Rozszarpanie Wukonga przez żyłki o drzewo Przebicie ciała Hektora fragmentem z areny Która śmieć była dla ciebie najbardziej zasłużona ? Ścięcie głowy Kevena Przebicie strzałą i spalenie Clary Samobójstwo ( senpukku ) Yukimury Odejście Einthe Odejście Egira Wyssanie wnętrzności Kitdeleny Rozcięcie na pół głowy Asthona Zapieczętowanie Ember w mieczu Przebicie serca Elviry Rozszarpanie Lurousa od środka od wybuchu bomby Zgniecenie głowy Kiyoko Rozerwanie ramienia Boba za pomocą wybuchowej strzały Poderżnięcie szyi Lisy Uduszenie Emily Rozerwania Bobbiego na pół Etanazja Valiora przy pomocy miecza Spłonięcie Mildy w lawie Spłonięcie Catherine w lawie Rozszarpanie Wukonga przez żyłki o drzewo Przebicie ciała Hektora fragmentem z areny Która śmieć była dla ciebie najbardziej nizasłużona ? Ścięcie głowy Kevena Przebicie strzałą i spalenie Clary Samobójstwo ( senpukku ) Yukimury Odejście Einthe Odejście Egira Wyssanie wnętrzności Kitdeleny Rozcięcie na pół głowy Asthona Zapieczętowanie Ember w mieczu Przebicie serca Elviry Rozszarpanie Lurousa od środka od wybuchu bomby Zgniecenie głowy Kiyoko Rozerwanie ramienia Boba za pomocą wybuchowej strzały Poderżnięcie szyi Lisy Uduszenie Emily Rozerwania Bobbiego na pół Etanazja Valiora przy pomocy miecza Spłonięcie Mildy w lawie Spłonięcie Catherine w lawie Rozszarpanie Wukonga przez żyłki o drzewo Przebicie ciała Hektora fragmentem z areny Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki